


Discoveries

by aleysiasnape



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Mystery, missing person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Tina discovers that Percival may still be alive.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 3





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This is for HP rare pair round 2 bingo prompt Tina is on a mission. Many thanks to my beta thenewpyt for looking it over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Tina Goldstien gasped incredulously when she eyed a piece of parchment. _No, he can’t be still alive! _she read the entire parchment and found out that Percival Graves had been kidnapped by Grindelwald. _If he’s in Switzerland, then my sister is there with him.___

__Tina could barely remember what the real Percival Graves was like as she gathered her things together._ _

__“Tina.” Newt interrupted her thoughts. Even though they had not gotten back together he still had feelings for her._ _

__“I’ve found him, Newt, he’s still alive!” Tina exclaimed, showing the parchment to him._ _

__Newt read it wondering if it could be a trap. _It could be a trap, to lure her in and Gellert could use her. Albus was right, I need to watch over her.__ _

__“I’ll help, after all I’ve got my secret weapon.” Newt patted his suitcase._ _


End file.
